


Bacio di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bruce e Clint sono da soli alla torre il giorno di Natale.Ha partecipato al contest Prompt sotto l'albero della pagina facebook: Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: Canzone: Anche quest'anno è già Natale - Andrea MingardiPre-Age of Ultron.





	Bacio di Natale

Bacio di Natale  
_  
_ Se no che Natale è __  
Che Natale è  
  
  


Dalle grandi finestre entravano le luci dei palazzi di fronte, che si riflettevano sulle pareti. Il rumore della cascatella artificiale del salotto risuonava nel soggiorno.

Barton si passò la mano tra i capelli e sospirò, guardando il cellulare. Chiuse lo schermo e lo rimise in tasca.

< Almeno per Natale la mia ex moglie potrebbe permettermi di vedere i nostri figli > pensò. Le sue iridi grigie divennero liquide. Gettò indietro la testa e la appoggiò al divanetto. Guardò il soffitto e vide dei rami a pioggia di vischio appesi al lampadario.

“Non pensavo che Tony avrebbe decorato tutta la Tower così minuziosamente” disse. Bruce si accomodò sul bracciolo del divano, osservando il televisore spento.

“Jarvis lo ha aiutato parecchio” ribatté. Clint socchiuse gli occhi, vedeva la figura vicina di Bruce leggermente sfocata. Vedeva perfettamente il palazzo di fronte alle sue spalle.

“Sì, ma propria l’idea che addobbasse” borbottò. Banner schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Probabilmente voleva solo mettere in mostra quanto è ricco” ribatté con tono astioso. Clint mosse la mano a tentoni e gli sfiorò il braccio.

“Non dovresti essere così duro con lui” lo riprese.

Bruce si premette gli occhiali contro il naso e sorrise.

“Hai ragione. E’ Natale, potrei anche essere più buono con lui. In fondo mi sta ospitando a casa sua”. Concesse, rialzandosi in piedi. Clint vide la sua figura farsi più nitida man mano che si allontanava.

“Stark ci fa vivere insieme a lui anche quando non è Natale” gli ricordò.

“A proposito. Gli altri dove sono?” chiese Bruce, raggiungendo la finestra.

“Jane ha promesso a Thor che finalmente sarebbero usciti insieme e il semidio è andato speranzoso ad aspettarla fuori dal suo osservatorio” disse Clint, aggrottando la fronte.

Bruce si grattò la guancia un paio di volte.

“Parlando di speranze, mi dispiace di aver infranto il cuore di Natasha” gemette. Clint accavallò le gambe e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“Anni fa l’ho fatto anch’io. Non temere, per lei un amico vero è più importante di un amore” ammise.

“Mi auguro che quello tra il Capitano e Stark sia un amore vero” Bruce guardò fuori dal vetro e alzò il capo, osservando il cielo sopra di sé. Sorrise riconoscendo dei fiocchi di neve che precipitavano.

< Quando nevica persino l’Altro sembra più docile > pensò.

Il cielo si scuriva all’orizzonte, facendo brillare le stelle sullo sfondo. Clint si alzò a sua volta e si affiancò all’altro, guardò verso il basso e riuscì a vedere le luci delle vetrine in lontananza. Riuscì a scorgere un furgoncino che si stava portando via un abete.

“Cosa guardi?” domandò. Banner lo fissò, arrossendo.

“Nevica” bisbigliò. Clint si sporse e gli mise una mano tra i capelli, le iridi di Banner brillarono di verde.

“E’ magico” sussurrò Barton. Bruce gli passò l’indice sulle labbra e con l’altra mano strinse quella di Barton.

“La vera magia è passare questo Natale insieme all’uomo che amo” ribatté. Clint strinse a sua volta la mano dell’altro e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“E sarà così per ogni Natale” promise.

 


End file.
